What if?
by Monkeygal333
Summary: What if Peeta had a younger sister? What would thier relationship be like? Most fo all, what would her life be like? I tried to answer the questions with a character Maize.
1. Chapter 1

Monday, April 3

Gage's loud sharp voice pulls me put of the dank, foggy world that is my dreams. "Maize, come on! Mom's getting mad!" He kicks my bed, hard. I bounce and hit my head on the wooden bed post and I can tell now that there will be a bruise there. I kick my feet out from under the sheets and rub my head.

"Alright, I'm coming," I sigh and begin to greet my somber world. Still in my nightgown, I wander down the stairs and into the kitchen to find my mother, father and brothers already present. I sink into my spot at the table and take small bites of my stale bread and sip my warm milk. As usual, I am the last one up and my mom isn't too happy about it. My dad and brother one by one leave to finish getting ready, leaving my mom and I alone.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" she barks, "You sleep in, don't bother to change before you come to breakfast and think you have all the time in the world! We barely have any bread to sell! People will start showing up in 20 minutes! You need to start working on the dough!" I hold back tears because this will make her even angrier. I take a deep breath and slip by her quickly, but not fast enough. She grasp my by the arm and smacks me across my face with her dish towel. Then she gives shove towards my room. I run upstairs and shut my door. I slip into a purple, ruffled dress, pink tights, and brown shoes. Then slink out of my room and wait outside the bathroom door. A few minutes later, my brother who is closest to my age, Peeta, emerges. He immediately notices the growing red mark on my cheek. He wets a washcloth and tenderly holds it to the welt.

"You just need to be careful around her sometimes," he says in a calm soothing voice. The gives me a hug, places the cloth in my hands and walks to the kitchen. I walk into the bathroom, brush my air and put it in two ponytails. I press the cloth to my cheek on last time, put it in the laundry and walk to the kitchen. My three brothers and sitting at the table talking about sports and girls from school. They are all very close in age. Gage, who wakes me up every morning, is the oldest at 15. Asher is 13 and pretty much hates me. Finally, Peeta is 12 and my only brother who seems to really like me. I'm only 7 and my mother makes it clear that my birth was by accident.

Like every morning, I stand by the counter and watch the boys talk. On most mornings, one of the boys will get irritated with me standing their looking at them and either lets me sit on their lap and be a part of the conversation or they would tell me to go away. This morning, its Gage who gets angry quickly and lets me crawl up and sit on him. They are on to talking about some teacher at their school, so I sit their staring blankly out the window the displays our back yard.

Soon, Asher gets bored with the conversation and decides to start bothering me. He yanks on one of my pigtails and I whack his hand away. He laughs loudly, Gage smiles, and Peeta just roles his eyes. After a few minutes, our mom returns to make the lunch for the boys. We watch as she fills brown paper bags with two pieces of bread, a slice of cheese, a bit squirrel meat, and half an apple. She hands me the remaining piece of apple for me to munch on and walks through the door that separates our house from the family bakery. Gage lifts me off his lap and reaches for his bag. Asher and Peeta follow him and I watch as they exit and walk down the dirt road leading to their school. I wish I could go to school. Until I turn 8, I'm stuck here in the bakery. I take a deep breath and walk through the door to the bakery, counting down the days until I start school.


	2. Chapter 2

Thursday, June 14th

To most, today was just another gloomy day in the endless cycle of life in District 12, but not for me. Today is my 8th birthday. And now that I'm 8 I can start school! My mom and dad usually don't make a big deal out of birthdays but Peeta, Gage, Asher, and I try to do something special for each other.

I roll out of bed and plod down the stairs and into the kitchen. For once I'm not the last one up. Mom is in the kitchen, preparing breakfast. Dad is watching our little television which is displaying news about a gopher problem in 11. I sit down at the table and watch mom cook. She looks up and grunts something that I assume is an order but I don't care. Asher comes down stairs and tosses me a package wrapped in pink paper. My eyes widen and I look up at me and nods as if to say, _go ahead open it_. I smile and rip open the package. Inside is a beauty, small bracelet with purple beads.

I look up at him. "Thank you so much! It's so pretty," I say smiling.

"I'm glad you like it. I asked Cali to pick it out," He says.

"Well then Cali has very good taste." Cali is a girl in Asher's class who has been his on and off girlfriend for a few months now.

"I'll tell her you think so," he smirks. "Happy birthday, brat." Then he jogs back up to his room. I slide the bracelet around my wrist and admire how nice it looks on me until my thoughts are interrupted by Peeta and Gage who both came running down the stairs and are arguing loudly about something.

"Hey!" Mom nags, "It's too early for your nonsense!" They both hush up quickly and slide into chairs at the table.

"Morning, birthday girl," Gage exclaims. He hands me a little bag full of candy from the Gamble's store. I pop a gumdrop in my mouth and offer one to him and Peeta. They decline and continue fighting.

After a few minutes, my mom hollers, "Breakfast!" and begins to set out slices of bread for us. Dad shuts off the television and takes a seat across from me. Asher comes back into the kitchen, sits down and snags the bag of candy from my place mat.

"Give it back," I snarl, "GIVE IT BACK!"

"Chill out," he says and tosses the bag back to me. I shoot him a nasty look and begin to munch on my bread.

"So how does it feel to finally be 8?" Dad asks breaking the silence.

"Good, I guess," there is still anger in my voice. I watch dad look up at mom. In his eyes I can tell he's pleading with her to say something nice. I don't expect her to acknowledge the look. She never wanted a daughter let alone another kid on top of her 3 boys. My birth was by accident and when she found out I was a girl she insisted that they give me up for adoption. My father was able to convince her that even though I was a surprise, I was still _her _she would love me.

We eat the rest of our breakfast in silence and one by one every one leaves until it's just me and Peeta left at the table. "So," I start, "I can go to school with you today, right?" He chuckles.

"No, you have to wait until September," he replies, still laughing.

"Why? I'm 8 now and you told me everyone starts school at 8!"

"Yes, but you have to start at the beginning of the year."

"But why?"

"That's just the way it is. Everyone goes to school for 10 years and you stay with the same group of kids every year. Besides, the school year is almost over then we have a break to stay home and watch the Hunger Games then you can go to school," he explains, quietly. He finishes his bread, places a card in front of me and goes back up stairs. I rip the envelope open and inside is a card with a painting of a golden bird, that I immediately know is Peeta's work. Inside, it reads- _Happy Birthday Maize! I have a surprise for you when I get home! Love, Peeta- _I perk up when I read the last line. Now I have something to do to make it through the day. Just knowing that at the end of the day I get special makes up for the whole going to school let down. I was so excited I finished getting ready and walk into the bakery with my head held high.

The day seemed to drag on and on. My job is to work the front of the store so most of my day is to sit behind the counter and wait and wait for someone to come. Finally I heard my brothers getting home. They burst through the back door and then through the door that leads to the bakery. I hear the Asher and Gage pulling aprons off the shelf. Peeta pops through door and smiles.

"Ready to go?" He asks.

"I can't. The schedule says I'm working until dinner. Mom will really mad," I say, frowning.

"It's ok. I already told dad. He'll deal with her," he says and pulls on my arm like he's a little kid.

"Fine," I sigh and pull off my apron. He grasps my hand and begins to pull me out the door. I have to run to keep up with him. "So where are we going?"

"I can't tell you! It's supposed to be a surprise!" I giggle and follow him, still holding his hand. "Ok! We're here!" _Where are we?_ I want to ask but Peeta is already pulling into a little shop I haven't seen before. There are little booths line 3 of the walls and a long counter on the other wall. He pulls me into one of the booths and sits across from me.

"What is this place?" I ask in wonder.

"It's called a _diner_. You know how Panem is built on the old country," I nod. "Well in that old country they had places like this and you could order all kinds of weird food. My friend and I found this place a couple months ago after school." He leans over and punches a few buttons on a screen that sits on the end of the table.

A few minutes later a young woman in a red apron comes over with a tray. On top of it sits two glasses full of a thick brown liquid topped with white fluffy stuff and a bright red cherry that I recognize from the bakery. She places one down in front of each of us, smiles, and walks away. I just stare at the glass until Peeta explains that it's called a milk shake and is made of chocolate. Then he uses a straw to sip it. Nervously I do the same. As soon as it reaches my mouth I'm in awe. It is so good and creamy I sip down the whole thing and I realize Peeta is laughing at me.

"What?" I say irritably.

"Nothing, I just think you're funny," he says smiling. Peeta finishes his shake and the lady comes back and he hands her some money.

"Thank you so much! That was awesome!" I say. We get up and I hug him.

"Your welcome. Come on, let's go home." As we round the corner and slip in the door I hear my mom and dad fighting.

"It's her birthday! Can't they just go do something fun?" my dad's voice booms.

"She doesn't deserve to do anything for her birthday! She shouldn't even be here!" my mom replies. Peeta rushes to cover my ears so I don't hear more. For once I don't stop him. Instead I let myself sink back into him and let tears stream down my face. Peeta lets the door slam loudly behind us, announcing our presence. Peeta gives me a hug and kiss my forehead. I wipe the tears from my face. I look at the schedule for the afternoon to see where I am supposed to work. Again I am wanted to help the costumers. Peeta is told to ice cakes. I grab an apron and pull my stool to the front of the counter. My mother's words echo in my mind. That's when it hits me. All my life I've waited for my mom to love me. Now I know it will never happen. I will always be her accident. Happy birthday to me.


End file.
